


God

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets God... And the World is changed forever. Drabble - or was a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this Drabble- I hope it's a drabble. .__. Dammit.. Anyhow. I wrote it, and it ended up being based on an Idea I once had that I couldn't write cause that would be weird!!! while I do write self-inserts ( with my own chars ofc!!!! ) I don't post them for others to... Hate. But for me to enjoy.. by myself.. I tried it once, people hated it, flamed me, bashed me and I was out of the Fan fiction writing business- until a few years ago when I posted Shadow and Ice. First time since.. I was nervous. Now I'm awesome... :3 Anyhow... I'll continue this talk at the end - Enjoy.

 

**God**

He never believed in God. Not after years with the Dursleys and their Blasphemous ways, nor after becoming a wizard, where magic was real. THe wizards never spoke of a God, only of Merlin and Magic, and if the Christian God was ever mentioned, people were sneered at in disgust.  
  
The Christian God was the cause for all Witch and Wizard burnwizard, both that which the Americans wanted desperately in their midst. At the exchange they send up Scholars to England to teach on their school and study in their Libraries.  
  
Harry met a Prophet one day, hunting as he was tasked with, solving magical cases and myths. The Profet was a man who wrote books about the Supernatural around him - _and his books was even Named Supernatural!_ \- and it was all accurate. Even the part that was happening at the current moment.  
  
Demons ran amok, Angels were everywhere, it was hell on Earth and Lucifer was out of his cage. It was dark times in America- and it would be darker for the rest of the world soon enough. He went to the profet, not knowing he really was a profet at the time, and knocked on the door.  
  
After some shuffling on the other side, the door opened and a small man, ruffled, unwashed and in his sleep clothing- looking as if he'd suffered from insomnia for a while - peeked his head out. He was pale and looked rather nervous.  
  
Harry smiled friendly.  
  
" Hello, my Name is Harry Potter and I have a few questions. I'm with the Goverment.. " The man looked startled and quickly stepped aside, not going to refuse a Lawman.  
  
" What is this about? I didn't do anything wrong! I swear! " The man said nervously and Harry chuckled as he stepped inside. His green eyes swept over the room, noticing the papers everywhere, the untidiness and homely feel.  
  
" That is not why I'm here... I'm here about your books, Mr. Carver Edlund. " Harry turned towards the man, his eyes hooded and a mysterious smile on his lips. " I need to know what you know. Everything.. and fast. "  
  
The man's eyes widdened and he shifted on his feet.  
  
" You're a hunter, aren't you? " He asked, and Harry's eyebrow lifted.  
  
" Something like that. I'm from the Magical Goverment... " The Mans eyes flew up in surprise and he stared at Harry like he'd never in his whole life expected someone from his place to come. " I see you know of us.. how? "  
  
The Man smiled and walked past- he sat down on the couch. Slouching, suddenly confident.  
  
" I know a lot of things, Harry Potter. To think you of all people would come here, but I shouldn't be that surprised. You who were created to save the world.. " Harry frowned at the man, whose personality had changed instantly.  
  
" Who are you? " Harry whispered in confusion and the man smirked- the very smile flashed warmly through his body and right down to his midsection. It surprised the Wizard.  
  
" Why.. I'm your creator... I'm God. " The Man said and Harry wouldn't have believed him, if it wasn't because of the strange Holy light that shone from his eyes, giving Harry just a short sight of what really laid behind that unasuming body. Startled, Harry stumbled into the only chair avaible. The man laughed heartly.  
  
God.  
  
The Christian God was right in front of him. There was no doubt. He'd seen it. His very soul knew it, just by looking at him. His heart raced, and his very essenses crowed in happiness and love. His Magic preened at the presences of his Father.  
  
" I don't understand.. " Harry whispered as he placed a hand to his chest. His magic was behaving like a child! Giddy, perky and giggling. Leaping around him, inside him. It was so strange. A warm hand touched his shoulder and Harry looked up into the mans kind eyes.  
  
" I created you all, Harry. I created Magic and I created your kind. Your kind is special. You're reincarnations and descendants of my dearest children, created after a terrible war, when many Angels died. I held all their very essences in my hands, unable to let them go. So I created your people, so my children could live again. Inside you, your magic is Grace. My gift to all angels, but smaller, weaker. It makes you what you are. And makes you powerful, Harry. Your magic kills Demons, haven't you wondered why? " Chuck explained, and Harry looked up at the man that his magic recognised as his father, and his greatest love.  
  
He swallowed.   
   
" I did... I do. It's just.. I don't understand.. For ages my people have feared Muggles; Humans. They slaughtered us. They burned us alive. Drowned us alive. They didn't care at all that we weren't evil. Weren't against them. They just... destroyed us.. They did it on your orders. It all said so in the bible. " Chuck's face twisted to a grief that broke Harry's heart. Never in his life had he ever seen something like that before.  
  
It wasn't something a human could feel, Harry believed. Maybe the closest would come to a Parent loosing a child, but even then that couldn't compare to the pain, that God showed him.  
  
" Please! Please don't... Don't look like that.. " Harry cried out. He flung himself from his chair, collided with God's mortal body and they fell to the floor in a heap of limps. Chuck cried out in surprise and Harry's arms wrapped around the man. He dug his face into God's neck and whispered; " Don't make that kind of face... "  
  
God sighed and reached his hand up to card through the Wizard's unruly black hair. They breathed as one, silent and content in each others arms. God felt peace, felt as if everything would be just alright, and it surprised him. Was this companionship? Was this what he'd been searching for all this time?  
  
He'd never felt this way before, never wanted to feel this way towards someone, before. He wanted to hold this wizard, wanted to love him more than he loved his children, wanted to do what all humans and living beings did. He wanted this very man for his very own. Was this man, his children's descendants, someone he could be with? Was he, dare he say it, destined for him?  
  
Could God finally have someone to love? And love him in return, in a way that only a lonely man could want?  
  
It was a frightening thought.  
  
God knew much, but this was unknown territory. This man was mortal. Was human, and he would die. Of course God could always return to heaven and be with him there, but.. To experience his mortals death? Could he live with that? It was difficult.  
  
And what was that strange feeling Harry Potter had? This strange aura around him? Why did it remind him of his Uncle Death? He could feel that Harry Potter was more than just this, but this wasn't his territory. Death had a play in this one, and it made him rather curious. What a thing too! God, the Creator of the world, curious and unknowing!  
  
The other gods must be laughing themselves silly.  
  
What a Blasphemous thing to say.  
  
imposed humour. Green eyes peered down at him, curiously as he snugly fit his bum on his abdomen. What a tease. Did the wizard even know what he was doing? He might be God, but he's not a saint!  
  
Not even a Saint is a Saint!  
  
" What now? The World is in Chaos, your Angels are making a mess where ever they go, unable to guide themselves. You already know this, but... What should I do? Why wont you do anything? " Chuck blinked and grimaced. It made Harry frown.  
  
" It's not like I don't want to, Harry. It's that I cannot interfere with my Creations. I cannot go against freewill. It's my own Law, and my own restriction. " He explained and Harry hummed thoughtfully.  
  
" Someone has to reign on your children. Those poor babies, they're confused, scared and unable to take care of themselves. " God shaked his head.  
  
" Not by me. I'm tired. I just want to live in peace. No more. Haven't I done enough? " Harry nodded.  
  
" Sure you have, but God. You also have a responsibility. With great power comes great responsibility, and you created all this. If you don't want to rule, then create someone that will. Someone that can. Someone special, with your powers and your presences. " God corked his brow at the wizard, his thoughts a whirlwind with promise and inspiration.  
  
" Someone like Jesus... You are brilliant! " Chuck cried and before Harry knew it, they were traveling at a high speed, scenery passed them by sickly. Then it stopped and Harry looked around, disoriented. The house was gone and only nature was left. What had once been a town was now just vegetation and wildlife.  
  
" Wh-where are we? " Harry asked breathlessly, and slid off God's lap. Chuck sat up with wicked grin.  
  
" We are 5000 years back in time, back when nothing human lived in America except the natives. Don't worry they don't live around here.. " Harry starred around in disbelief.  
  
" And why are we here? "  
  
" Well. Your words inspired me. I thought, someone like Jesus would help, but since Jesus wasn't really my Blood son. Did you know? He was the son of a rape? I know, Blasphemy! Don't spread the word. Mary was devastated, but Gabriel, my beautiful trickster son told her to say he was my son. That's how the story began... but I thought.. A God's son, or Daughter, could do it! A half goddess. They could take over, but time was of the essensce, we can't wait 5000 years for her to be mature enough, and powerful enough to best my Arch angels. Oh no... That's where this time age come in.. " Chuck grinned and Harry's insides flipped.  
  
He ignored the Whole Jesus thing; He knew something strange with that fellow, poor guy.  
  
" And... Why am I here then? " He felt a hint of hope, of longing and of desire in his gut, but squashed it down. It just couldn't be.. right? God grinned darkly at the Wizard, and his heart started to race.  
  
" Why.. I want you to be the Daddy.. Or Mommy, depending on what you're into, really, we can do both if you think it's best. " It was said so casually that Harry almost lost his breath. Was God really suggesting what he thought he was?? He stared at the strange looking man in disbelief.  
  
" What? " He whispered, Chuck snorted in amusement at the look on Harry's face. Then he leaned towards him and captured his lips with his own. Fire spread through them. Sensations of longing, lust and coming home- something that felt so fucking right. As if they were born, created and made for one another.  
  
No matter how many millenia it had taken for God's equal to be born, here he was. He could feel it beneath his lips, beneath his wandering fingers. The sounds the wizard made were like the sweetest thing in the World. God felt something burn in him that he'd never in his life felt before. Something more than just the Loneliness that had always filled him. Wishing for a sibling, wishing for a mate of his own.  
  
And here his mate was.  
  
The power beneath him was intoxicating. It was enchanting. It was... It was Death.  
  
The Power of Death churned inside this creature, it filled the Wizard up, and the taste of eternal Youth, eternal life flooded his veins. God felt this being truly was his chosen one.  
  
It was Ironic.  
  
The Son of Death was the Son of Life's True Mate.  
  
And it fitted.  
  
They entwined, urged on by their inner desires, their destiny creature dared come close to the powerful immortals.  
  
In their passion, life was created.  
  
In their Soulful Love, the Goddess; The Mother of the Future was born.  
  
And they called her; Aria.  
  
She grew in their arms, they fed her and the years passed them by. They were happy. The Wizard and his God. She was a happy child, a loving child, a powerful child, and the family was protected by their magic, their love and their need for peace. Many years later, a son joined their small family. God called him Hadrian, but Harry called him Sirius.  
  
The years passed, their love grew only stronger, and peace lasted. The Goddess grew stronger, more beautiful, more loving and more happy. She who knew her destiny to save the world, she who had to save her half siblings.  
  
Her brother grew up, a God of Music, a god of happiness, and a god of solitude, bringing the joys of tones to the nature around them.  
  
5000 years later and the family came back to the time they came from originally, a place of memory, of youth and war. It was just as the parents remembered. They waved farewell to their Daughter as she descended to the battlefield, her rays of Goodness and Motherly love washed over all her creatures.  
  
She Spoke to all.  
  
" You loving children, you lost babies. Come to my arms, come to your sister, your mother your Goddess. Let me hold you, let me wash your sorrow, your loneliness away. Don't be afraid, the Daughter of God is here. " The voice sang across the skies for all to hear.  
  
The Angels stopped and turned in confusion.  
  
It felt like their father, their God.  
  
It wasn't, they could also feel. It was good. It was warm. It was more than God had ever been. It was welcoming. It filled the Angels hearts with emotions, and they all cried as one. Of Pain, of Grief, of loneliness and of Happiness.  
  
Their father hadn't abbandoned them after all!  
  
They flew to the Heavens. Flew to their New Goddess, their Mother's arms, and as one as they touched her, their changed into the children they were at heart. The Lowest of angels were cute little five year olds, the commanders where cute 10 year olds and the arch angels became the pubescent teenagers they were.  
  
Two Lone arch angels came forth, one was Gabriel and the other was Lucifer. They did not stand together, but far apart. One was Sad, the other was lost.  
  
The Goddess turned towards her two Lost angels, turned her hand to them and said;  
  
" Come... Don't be afraid. All is forgiven, and nothing is lost. " Lucifer came first, the call of God in the woman too strong to resist, and in her arms he turned 13. And he wept, and wept. So hurt, so frigthened and so very lost.  
  
Gabriel came slowly as well, he bend his knee and put his hands on the beautiful arch angel, his poor big brother now turned teenager. He kissed his crying brother's hair.  
  
" I forgive you brother... I love you.. " The goddess smiled at the Trickster and pulled him into her hug as well- but Gabriel didn't change. His age remained. The angelic children around them all came together and it was a large group hug of wings, limps and cries.  
  
Much later when their emotions were run dry and exhausting took over the cherubs, the Goddess Aria sat back against a new grown tree in heaven, all children passed around around her, and Lucifer in her lap. Gabriel stood by her side, and watched the hundreds of babies and sighed.  
  
" How are we ever going to handle this.. Two to babysit a crowd of babies.. Oh the diaper... The Sicknesses... the Screaming.. " Gabriel complained and Aria Laughed. Her green eyes twingling.  
  
" Don't worry Gabriel. My parents will not be far, and my grandparents might want to help us. Look around you. There are so many heavens here, so many mothers who would dearly want to help raise children. Specially the children that grow every thousand years. It is not impossible. " Gabriel looked doubtfuly, but smiled anyway. Then he blinked and corked his head.  
  
" That's... " Gabriel moved among the children, until he found one messy haired toddler angel. He pulled the sleeping one up in his arms and grinned wickedly. " Look! This is Castiel! Look how squishy he is! "  
  
Aria laughed, though she wasn't sure who Castiel was to Gabriel, she could understand his fascination. What a precious little snowwhite baby! Gabriel quickly returned to the Goddess, with the baby commander in his arms.  
  
" I wonder why he's so small... " He whispered and Aria looked up.  
  
" His emotions are young. He probably had to grow up quicker than the others. How was he as an adult? " She asked and Gabriel smiled sadly.  
  
" He was sweet. A troublemaker at best, always did things the wrong way, so clumsy, but meant so well. He just wanted peace. He couldn't understand much around him. He was much like a toddler in the world of humans. It fits him so well.. " Aria smiled at the fondness Gabriel displayed. The youngest, but oldest Arch Angel turned with a pleading smile.  
  
" Can I take him for a while? I know someone who's probably very worried about him.. I promise I'll protect him against evil! " Aria nodded and Gabriel swept away on his huge wings, going back down to Earth so The Winchester boys can see their squishy little Angel. The very thought of their faces brought laughter to is body, it eccoed around him.  
  
" Well done, Daughter. You've already changed the world with just one Godly spell... " Aria looked back and smiled at her father. Harry stood beside him, a vision of Motherly love.  
  
" Thank you... "  
  
Aria's mother grinned devilishly.  
  
" It's the Potter luck, Chucky... We have the damnest. "  
  
God chuckled and looked out at all his beautiful, baby children. All sleeping peacefully, as they all should.  
  
This was a good beginning to a new reign.  
  
For a New God.  
  
 **The ENd. _  
_**

**Author's Note:**

> So Aria is actually my self-insert.... Well.. in a way. The thought was this. That the angels are all children. on the inside. I mean they're all so childish and immature. All lost because daddy didn't want to be a postman.. Siriusly.. ( Lol ) anyhow.   
> So I thought, if god created a goddess, an angel baby that was far above the Arch Angels, and he gifted her with his powers and his ability to create life, she would turn all the angels into their actual age. The age of their maturity. I did realize that they'd all end up children, lol. But Gabe has always confused me in that department. While he's a trickster like all kids can be, he's actually pretty mature. More mature than Michael and Lucifer is, to my opinion.   
> Anyway. I have the whole story on her... for myself :3 I can't let you read it... It's too embarrassing. but.. that was my story. I changed it here. That Aria is the daughter of Harry Potter instead... ( In my world she ends up reincarnated as A Winchester, Go figure eh? * blush * ) so it fitted better with her green eyes, and it just fit.. 
> 
> Anyhow... how was it? BAD???????? * sobs * I hate you.... Good? :O ..... I love you!!!!!


End file.
